Talk:Kenshi Steelhand
Kensih Steelhand now seems to spawn in Bukdek Byway (In the SE corner near the entrance to Vizunah Square) and have proper attribute levels. Sausaletus Rex 08:49, 29 April 2006 (CDT) :But, I did come across a Jade Brotherhood boss in the spot where he was, so it is possible he rotates there. I met an Afflicted Ritualist boss in 3 different spots, in an explorable area in the city, in Pongmei Valley and in a mission in the city. --Karlos 09:02, 29 April 2006 (CDT) ::Yeah, bosses seem to spawn in different locations but, at least so far (and it's been a long so far thanks to all the quest looping), they seem to spawn in set locations in the zones they can appear in. What interests me is what happened with the Word of Censure boss. I heard it was found on the island west of the Marketplace crawling with Jade Brotherhood on a named boss (something like Name, the Smiter or whatever) yet when I went there on the "To the Top" quest the boss was Quufu although he did indeed have Word of Censure. I haven't found time to make it back but it might be that quests affect boss spawns if not elite spawns, if that makes any sense. Sausaletus Rex 09:43, 29 April 2006 (CDT) Skills confirmed with SoC. LordKestrel 11:11, 2 May 2006 (CDT) Kenshi Steelhand appears to be a fixed spawn that can be found by exiting Vizunah Square (Foreign Quarter) via the West Gate and heading onto Bukdek Byway. :Wouldn't it be better to have a map with a location the Assassin has access to (Assassins don't have access to Foreign Quarters, only Local, correct?), considering it's an Assassin skill? Or, for the characters wanting the Elite skills title, have maps for both Canthan and non-Canthan characters, if Vizunah Square (either Foreign or Local) is the start point. :: /AGREE --Mshantar 02:11, 7 January 2008 (UTC) Head South and you'll encounter two groups of five Jade Brotherhood. Turn West and move down a ramp where you'll encounter another group of five. After dispatching them turn South down some stairs onto a Balcony where Oroku (Armor) NPC can be found. Take the ramp to the West and you'll find Kenshin Steelhand amoung a group of four Jade Brotherhood at the bottom. Beware of one or two 5-man patrols that move through his area, if you take him down fast you should only have to deal with one 5-man patrol add. Occasionally a Canthan Chest will spawn in his location so purchase a Canthan Key from Nanako (Merchant) for 450g in Vizunah Square (Foreign Quarter) if you want to test your luck. I have taken him down a few time now and he is yet to drop the Butterfly Daggers (or anything else of use for that matter). The run can easily be done with a group of Henchies and should take no longer than 5 minutes. -- Syphon 23:29, 6 May 2006 (CDT) :On a funny note: When you have the Quest Eliminate the Jade Brotherhood active, he will spawn in his normal spawning place and spawn at the quest spawning place (which is right next to the normal spawning place) also. I was quit surprised to see Kenshin walking in front of me 30 seconds after I captured the elite from his dead body =P --Xeeron 09:09, 9 May 2006 (CDT) ::Yeah, its quite surprising. I think the article is incorrect. He doesn't occasionally spawn twice, but does spawn twice when someone in the party has Eliminate the Jade Brotherhood active. Does anyone know if he has ever spawned twice without the quest being active? --Chrono traveller 17:09, 7 June 2006 (CDT) Steelhand... So Palm Strike... But no Iron Palm? --Armond Warblade (talk) 01:00, 9 March 2007 (CST) Why would he need a lead? =P --Heelz 01:05, 9 March 2007 (CST) Attributes He has 15 critical strikes Skuld 09:17, 9 May 2006 (CDT) "Kenshi" I saw this: Kenshi in the Talk:Blindfold page. Is Kenshi Steelhand's name refers to this Kenshi? -- CorCaspian :Perhaps. He has that Palm.Gorbachev116 02:54, 20 July 2008 (UTC) Kenshi doublespawn I am currently in bukdek hardmode an I have a corps of Kenshi Steelhand in the lower square "Am-Fah" place where I lured him down from the ramp. I am also looking at a living one down below that arms-crafter Oruko. He spawned twice. :Second note. :) --- -- ( ) (talk) 21:02, June 7, 2010 (UTC)